Mind,Body, and Soul
by water phoenix1
Summary: formaly known as Inuyasha's Journal, the gang along with some other poeple are reincarnated and they go through wat normal high schoolers go though.
1. Default Chapter

* I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE GANG.BUT IF I DID I WOULD REALLY WANT KOGA, SESSHUMARU, INUYASHA, MIRUKU, AND SHIPPO*  
  
Sango and Miruku were digging threw Inuyasha's old things and came across a diary. They never knew he had one let alone would write in one. But, then again, he was always up later than them, so he could have written in it then. Ever since the accident, Inuyasha hadn't really talked to anyone. He would stay up in the Goshinbuku Tree all the time, till he couldn't stand it any longer. Sango picked up the book, and with Miruku besided her, read what was written:  
  
Inuyashas Diary:  
It has been one week since it happened. It still haunts my memories. Its like a dream that never wants to leave me alone. It's always there. I never know when it will come. It all happened because of one event. The person I loved so much, the person I would protect and die for, is dead. The only person I could ever learn to love is gone. She left me with one thought to fulfill. "I'm sorry I got in the way. Inuyasha, I want you to go and find a strong mate. I want you to be happy. Go and fulfill my wish, please Inuyasha. I..I love you."then she took her finale breath of air and died in my arms. It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. Between all the humans and demons I've killed this was the worst. The only person I cared about was now dead and gone.  
That same day still is in my mind. That horrible picture implanted itself inside me. Everytime I close my eyes I see it. All the blood, her blood, scattered across the ground. All over her, her hair, her clothes, everything. It was too much to bare. All the pain she felt was caused by me. She loved me but I never told her till she died. She never knew till it was too late. I feel so guilty. I never wanted her to die. I wanted her to live her life out with somebody that could really take care and protect her. Someone like me. But, if I died I wanted her to live her life till she died of old age. But, instead, she died to save me. I didn't want her to die. The only person that could control me is dead. The only person I could ever love is dead.........Kagome. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N.-this is my second Inuyasha fanfiction. The other is called The Power of Love. I normally don't like a story where Inuyasha and Kagome dies but this is going to be a really good story. Plez review or I'll cry.... 


	2. the Journey

*I DON'T OWN ANYBODY!!!!!I WISH I COULD*  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Inuyasha's Diary con't:  
  
I guess I should tell the story of what happened that very tragic day...  
  
We were all getting ready for battle, for we were close to Naraku's castle. We set up camp and he girls went to the hot springs to relax before the bog day. Me and Miroku stayed at camp with Shippo, who had fallen asleep. Miroku decided, that since the kid was asleep, we should spy on Kagome and Sango. I didn't want to but Miroku said that he found something that he could blackmail me with, so I went but I knew how much trouble we'd get into if they found out. We arrived at the hot springs and found Kagome and Sango talking. We remained quiet and listened. "So Sango, do you really like Miroku?"asked Kagome. Hearing this Miroku perked up and listen very carefully. "Well...I...umm...yea I do. I mean he's cute and handsome and all. But he always goes after the village girls asking them to bear his child. I feel so stupid and I wonder why I love him, but then when he turns around and smiles at me I figure out why. So, what about you and Inuyasha?"Sango replied. This made me very interested in what she had to say. "Well I do. I love his golden eyes, silver hair, and dog ears. The only problem is that he's still in love with Kikyo. I'll never measure up to her. I'll always be the stupid reincarnation. But whatever Inuyasa's choice is I'll be happy for him."she replied.  
  
They talked for awhile till Miroku just had to scratch him right near a bush. I decided to run and not be caught so I ran and got to camp without making a sound. The girls heard Miroku and came to investigate what happened. The forest was quiet when a loud "pervert" was heard throughout the forest. The girls came back and stared at me in a why-did- you-let-Miroku-out-of-your-site? Look. I got ready for the impact of the SITS but they never came. When I opened my eyes, Kagome was sitting down making dinner. We ate in silence and got ready for bed. Sango and Miroku fell asleep quickly but Kagome and Inuyasha did not fall asleep to quickly. She sat up against a tree and stared up at the stars. Then she started to talk to me. "Inuyasha, this might be the last time we ever see the stars. They are so beautiful. I can never see them in my time because of all the lights." Litle did she know, this was the last time she would see them when she was happy before she died. "Yea I know. They are beautiful. I guess we take them granted here since they always look like that." I replied not taking my eyes off her. The moon shown down on her face showing her beautiful features. "She looks like a goddess sitting under the moon."I thought.  
  
Eventually she fell asleep under the tree. It started to get chilly out so I jumped down, picked her up, and placed her carefully in her sleeping bag. He looked so peaceful. So serene. Like she didn't care that tonight would be her last night for a peace ful sleep. The night went and morning came. I decided not to wake them yet so I went to go and catch breakfast. When I came back, everyone was awake and packed to go. "So, you're all awake? I caught breakfast if you want it."I told them. They cooked it and we ate in silence.  
  
We finished up and got ready to leave. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climed on Kirara and I kneeled down for Kagome to climb on my back. She climbed on and we ran silently through the forest. When we got to Naraku's castle she gave me a give hug of friends. I returned the hug and we got ready to fight. I yelled out " Naraku come out and fight us." Naraku came out and we knew that this would be the battle that decided our future. 


	3. the Final Battle

*I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY*  
  
Last time:  
  
I yelled out " Naraku come out and fight us." Naraku came out and we knew that this would be the battle that decided our future. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku walked out of the castle and faced us. We were ready to fight to the death.  
  
Kagome got out her arrows, Sango got ready with her boomerang, Miroku got ready with his  
  
wind-tunnel, Kirara transformed, and I got ready with Tessiaga (?). Behind Naraku, was his  
  
poisonous insects. With them around, Miroku could not use his wind-tunnel, so got ready with  
  
his staff.  
  
Naraku let loose the poisonous miasma as a diversion. The only person not fooled was  
  
Kagome who could see the jewel shard through the smoke. (I just thought of something, if the  
  
falvoring in food isn't natural, where do they find the fake thing that tastes the same? sry it just  
  
popped in my head) She got an arow and shot it towards Naraku (sound like Tessiga stolen-  
  
Showdown at Naraku's castle), only the arrow was thrown off course because of the powerful  
  
winds inside the miasma. Kagome tried again, this time succesfully getting it threw the miasma but  
  
not hitting Naraku. I saw my chance and blew apart the rest of th miasma with Tessiaga.  
  
Suddenly Naraku transformed and we were at the start of the battle. I looked over at  
  
Sango, who was busy fighting off Kohaku. She looked like she did not really want to kill him, but  
  
she knew she ahd to. He was only being controlled by jewel shard, nothing more. I then looked  
  
over at Miroku who was fighting something that looked like a giant moving tree, whose arms and  
  
legs always grew back. Kirara was helping him but it was helping very little. I looked over at  
  
Kagome who was busily fighting off Kikyo, with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. Then I looked  
  
in front of me. There was Naraku, full body and all. Then he began to speak. "Inuyasha, is that  
  
woman over there precious to you? Does she mean more to you than Kikyo?" I did not want to  
  
talk about my feeling right then. I didn't want him to know that I cared for Kagome more than  
  
anything, for if he knew, he would surely kill her.  
  
I looked back at Sango and found her clutching her stomach. Her brother had pierced her  
  
with his weapon. Her stomach was bleeding very badly and soon she was covered in it, for he then  
  
attacked her shoulder. She cried out in pain as the object rose in the air again to give the final  
  
blow. Sango had just enough time to go and get her boomerang before the weapon was brought  
  
down on her. She blocked the weapon and then used it to knock him off his feet. She then used  
  
the sword she had, behind her back, and flew it into his heart. She looked so sad but at least now  
  
her brother could reat in peace. She kept a tight hold on her stomach to stop the bleeding but it  
  
kept on bleeding through the cloth.  
  
I looked at Miroku and saw that he was having even worse troubles. The tree would not  
  
die. Every time you cut off one branch, two more grew in. He was lorn up and bloody and could  
  
not move as fast anymore. His leg had been seriously injured and blood was pouring freely. He  
  
had the look of pain on his face but he never yelled out in pain. Kirara had worse luck than  
  
Miroku, she was already knocked out and bleeding against a nearby tree.  
  
Over with Kagome, she was having no better time defeating Kikyo, than the others. The  
  
only thing was that Kikyo had already pinned Kagome to a tree. Kagome had the look of pured  
  
sympathy while looking at Kiyko. Kagome knew that I had loved Kikyo but still thought that I  
  
did. I ran in front over Kikyo and grabbed Kagome off the tree. By the looks of her clothing, she  
  
had already bin hit with arrows but pulled them out. Her hair was tangled and her clothes were  
  
bloody and torn. She could still stand so she did. She got her arrows and walked over next to me.  
  
We were now faced to face with Naraku. He lounged forward and slashed he in the stomch.  
  
The battle went on like this for a few hours till we were all tired out. We were all badly  
  
hurt and bleeding that was non-stop. I was at Naraku's feet when he raised his hands to deliver the  
  
final blow when it never came. All I heard was a gasp and hthe all was silent. I opened my eyes  
  
and to my horror, Kagome was sliced almost right threw. She had the look of love in her eyes as  
  
she fell into my arms. She smiled at me like this was nothing. Then she spoke to me. "Inuaysha,  
  
I'm s sorry I g got in the way. I just wanted you to stay alive. You have so much left to achieve in  
  
the world. When you defeat Naraku, please take the jewel and do as you wish. I I love you  
  
Inuyasha." "I love you too Kagome." I said. With the last of her strength she pulled me into a  
  
kiss. The first and last kiss we would ever share together. That was the last thing I she did before  
  
she took her finale breath and died. This made me angry. Naraku killed the only thing that I really  
  
cared for.  
  
With that burning in my heart I sliced Naraku in half and joined the jewel shard together.  
  
The jewel was now whole and I vowed to protect it. I was never going to use it. Then Kikyo  
  
walked up to me demanding for the jewel. I didn't give it to her, but instead sliced her inhalf and  
  
set her soul to rest. I never forgave Naraku. The only thing I could do was look at Kagome's peaceful face covered in sweat and in blood. I carried her to the well and buried her right at the foot of the well. There is where she will stay and I will protect her grave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.U. I was like really sad when I wrote this story. It's very sad but I think u'll still like it.r/r I'll luv u all if u do..:-D 


	4. the out come

A.U::Some of you people are probably wondering why Inuyasha doesn't wish Kagome back to life with the Shikon Jewel, well here's the answer........Kagome would be different. She wouldn't be the same caring person she is now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I kept my promise of protecting the jewel. The only problem was that Kagome wasn't around. I was never happy. Kagome gave me a new life when she was alive, but now it's like I am slowly dying. I always see her in my sleep, but that only makes me want to see her even more. I don't know how much longer I can live without her. This is my last entry so I say to you good-bye. I will be meeting my love soon.......  
That was the last entry they found in the journal ., but they knew what happened next. They found him they day before with the Tetsusaiga in his heart and the Jewel in his right hand. He was at the base of the well right next to Kagome's Buried body. The bad news was that Shippo had come with them and saw Inuyasha. The site shocked the poor kitsune. It was bad enough that he lost he real parents then he lost his adopted mother then father.  
They figured that this time would come soon because he always looked so lonely since the accident. Sango knew that he lost the will to survive. Every time they looked at him, he would have silent tears coming down his face. They then figured that he probably didn't go and tell her parents because he was always in the tree over looking the well but never going down there.  
Both people buried Inuyasha right next to Kagome with the jewel in her hand and her hand in Inuyasha's hand. Then Miroku put the Tetsusaiga in the ground between the two. He knew that no on e would dare remove the sword over a burial grave. Then together, they both jumped down the well to Kagome's era to tell her mom, brother, and grandpa.  
When they got there they went into the house. Sango told what happened form the beginning of the fight to the part where they found his journal and read it. At the end Sango had tears coming down her face, but luckily she had Miroku to hold on to. Kagome's mother was sad that they both died but happy that Inuyasha killed himself to be with Kagome. She knew that even in death Inuyasha would protect her daughter. All three were happy that Sango and Miroku came to tell them. They were going to build a shrine around the well so their daughter and Inuyasha would be remembered.  
A few days later Koga came and was told what happened. It was just then that he really understood how much they loved each other, that Inuyasha would even follow Kagome into death. He paided his respects to Inuyasha and Kagome and promise to return every year.  
So the days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years (sounds like Moulin Rouge). Miroku asked Sango to bear his child and she agreed. They had 2 children, one girl and one boy. They adopted Shippo into their family. Shippo eventually grew-up and took a mate, Sango and Miroku's children grew-up as well and took a husband and wife. Sango and Miroku eventually died but went down in History with Inuyasha and Kagome. They went down as the girl who fell in love with a hanyou, and befriended a demon exterminator, a monk, and kitsune.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know it's a very short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put into it. Shouold I have an epilouge? Should kagome and inuyasha be reincarnated along with sango, miroku, and shippo-but still love each other? Plez tell me in our reviews....review or I'll cry and get HIEI to kill u.. 


	5. reincarnated

Disclaimer::I sadly do not own InuYasha....if I did he((along with Hiei))would be tied up in my closet:: I would just like to say that if some people thought that this story did not have a plot, well its not supposed to.a journal does not have a plot cuz it is wrotten from ur heart...on with the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
500 years later a girl, with raven black hair and blue/gray eyes, ran out of her  
  
apartment. She was late for school again. Her name was Higarashi Kagome. She  
  
was 17 and lived by herself. Her parents, brother, and grandfather all died in a fire,  
  
so she was left to care for herself. Running down the street with her eyes casted downwards she bumped into something or someone. When she looked up she was  
  
face to face with Naraku. Naraku was the tuff bully in school. He got what ever he  
  
wanted whenever he wanted it, and by the way he was looking at Kagome, it looked  
  
like he wanted her right there. He offered her a hand but she refused and got up all  
  
by herself. "Why Kagome, I'm sorry. To show how sorry I feel, how about I take  
  
you out tonight?" He asked. "How mamny times do I have to tell you Naraku, I  
  
won't go out with you." She answered and stormed off. "You just wait Kagome...you'll be mone soon." He said and walked away.  
  
Kagome just got into the classroom before the teacher walked in. "Great if I  
  
was with Naraku much longer I would of had another detention. God he is freaky"  
  
she thought to herself. Just then lessons started. After a few minutes she drifted off  
  
and started daydreaming. She awoke to find a pair of golden eyes staring right at  
  
her and she was lost for words. She then noticed that he was the new student said  
  
to be arriving today. Sine no one sat next to her, thats where the teacher told him to sit.  
  
He sat down and stared at the girl next to him. "She's cute. Much cuter than  
  
Kikyo ever was." He thought. He had been staring for so long, when she snapped  
  
out of her daydream she saw golden eyes. "Oh..hi. My names Inuyasha and I'm  
  
the new student. I was wondering if you could show me around to all the classes."  
  
He said sticking out his hand. Kagome shook it and said "hey, my names Kagome.  
  
Sure, I help you." With that said she smiled and looked back out the window. "Yeah, she is so much different then Kikyo. Her smile is so warm." Thinking to  
  
himself. Both people sat like that for the rest of the class, not bothering the other.  
  
The bell rang and class was over. Kagome and Inuyasha left for their next  
  
class. Unknowingly to Inuyasha, Kikyo had also transferred their and was watching  
  
Inuaysha. "I will not let her steal Inuyasha away from me." She said before  
  
walking to her next class. Kagome introduced Inuaysha to her friends Sango and  
  
Miroku. "Hey Kagome he's kinda cute. That silver hair is so cute, so are his doggy ears. But I already have Miroku, so go for it." Whispered Sango. This made  
  
Kagome blush a little. The boys didn't notice because they were talking about  
  
sports. When the teacher came in everyone settled down and class started. It went  
  
on like this all day.  
  
When school was over Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went outside  
  
to talk. They made a plan to go to the movies that night to see Bruce Almighty.  
  
The movie was at 7:30, so they went home. Kagome noticed that Inuaysha was following her, so she stopped and waited for him. "Hey Inuyasha. Where do you  
  
live?" She asked. "I live in Prospect Towers." He answered. "Wow! So do I.  
  
What your room number?"  
  
"34B."  
  
"Cool! Mine's number 33b"  
  
"Well I guess then we'll be neighbors."  
  
"I guess so." she answered and they walked off laughing. Hiding in the bushes was Koga. "I will win your heart over. Just you wait." Then he stormed  
  
off. They both walked inside and to the elevator. All of the sudden, Koga walked I  
  
in and was walking towards the elevator. Inuyasha could sense her nervousness.  
  
When Koga got closer, Kagome hid behind Inuyasha to make it seem like she  
  
wasn't there. Koga knew that Kagome was there, so he took no notice in Inuyasha.  
  
"Why Kagome I haven't seen you in a while. Why don't you and I go out sometime  
  
to catch up?" He asked. "I don't think so Koga. I already told you many times that I don't want to go back out with you, just leave me alone." She answered and hid  
  
behind Inuyasha once again. "But Kagome..."started but he was interrupted by  
  
Inuyasha. "Can't you see that she doesn't want to go back out with you? Just go  
  
away and leave her alone," after that said the elevator door closed. (Wow those  
  
doors stay open forever!!) "Thank you Inuyasha. He's been bothering me to go  
  
back out with him." She replied. "Why don't you come over and I can explain  
  
everything." When the elevator got to the floor, they got off and walked to Kagome's room. She unlocked the door and they walked in. She walked into the  
  
kitchen and made some coffee.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch and stared around the room. She had it  
  
decorated with a few nick-nacks and was painted a cream color with cream carpets.  
  
Kagome walked in and sat down right next to Inuyasha. She handed him the coffee  
  
and started her story. "Well it all started a year ago. Koga was so sweet back then. We started going out and everything was fine till he wanted it to go much father. I didn't want that so I broke up with him but he wasn't very happy about that. He  
  
didn't want me to go out with other guys so he kept saying we were together even  
  
though I said we weren't. Well I stopped going to school, so he couldn't see me.  
  
But he found out where I lived so he came to see me all the time. I told my friend  
  
Sango to bring me my work every day so she did. I called the school and told them  
  
my problem. They understood and took Koga out of all my classes but that didn't  
  
stop him. Finally I had to take my problem to court because he would stalk me. They told him that he couldn't come within 10 feet of me. It worked for the first  
  
few months till the men that were supposed to be following me strangely  
  
disappeared so he kept getting closer and closer. After that they put him in a mental  
  
hospital because he was over obsessed. He's been there ever since but I take it they  
  
let him out." By the end of her story she had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha got up and  
  
pulled her toward him. He held her and rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I will always protect you." He said. Soon she fell aslepp and decided to stay so he could wake her up to go to the movies in 2 hours. He found a  
  
blanket and covered her in it. He watched t.v. till it was 7:00 p.m. He woke her up  
  
and she was grateful that he was there. She changed out of her school uniform and  
  
into a matching terri-cloth outfet from Express. She grabbed a pair of sandals and  
  
they left. They got to the movies, paid for their tickets and met Sango and Miroku  
  
inside the theatre.  
  
They got into a row and sat in this order::Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and  
  
Miroku. The movie started and everything was going ok until kagome heard  
  
something on her right. She turned her head to see Sango and Miroku kissing. She  
  
looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he heard it too. They stared at each other and  
  
cracked up laughing. As soon as the movie was over they all went for ice cream.  
  
When they got there, they were seated and ordered there food. When it came, a boy  
  
named Hojo was the server. "Hi Hojo." Kagome said blankly. "Hey Kagome! Did you decide yet?" He asked. "No Hojo, I can't. I'm already going out with  
  
Inuyasha here." She said pulling Inuyasha closer to her. Playing along, (because he  
  
knew she didn't like him) he put his arm around her. Hojo walked away little  
  
disappointed. "Thank god he went away. Thanks Inuyasha for playing along. He's  
  
been bugging me ever since he knew I wasn't going out with Koga." She smiled  
  
and they ate their food discussing homework and school. Then the subject on  
  
Inuyasha's old school came up.  
"So Inuyasha, what was your other school like?" asked Miroku. "Well it was  
  
like this school only more girls. I met one named Kikyo and started to go out with  
  
her. After awhile I found out she only wanted me because of my money so I  
  
dumped. Then she stalked me and said that she would never leave me. When I  
  
started getting all of these letters of treats my parents sent me here. So hear I am."  
  
He finished his story and no one spook after that. They finished and left the money  
  
on the table. They went their separate ways and walked home. Inuyasha with Kagome and Miroku with Sango.  
  
Kagome thought of something and asked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what did  
  
Kikyo look like?" Inuyasha answered. "Well she looks like you but has longer and  
  
straighter black hair. But her eyes were always so cold. To tell you the truth, you  
  
look so much cuter than she did." Inuyasha could not believe that he said that.  
  
While thinking he felt something rum into him. He looked down and saw Kagome  
  
hugging him. "Arigato Inuyasha." Right at that moment sleep took over her and she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her up to her apartment and laid her in her  
  
bed. He walked out of the room and closed the door. He was so tried that he fell  
  
asleep on the couch, thinking of Kagome. 


	6. disclaimer

I forgot to say that I didn't own Bruce Almighty or Express::though it would be very cool. R/r or I'll be upset and cry 


	7. the hospital

*I luv inuaysha*  
Inuyasha woke up sometime the next day to find himself on a couch. He had  
  
to try remember what had happened in the past day. When he was finished thinking  
  
he went to Kagome's room. He peeked in, making sure if she was up, she was  
  
dressed, but saw that she was still in bed. He looked at the clock and it read 7:25.  
  
School started at 8:00, and she was still in bed sleeping. When he went to go wake  
  
her up, he noticed that she had a blanket of sweat over her face. He felt her  
  
forehead and found it very hot. He knew she was sick, so he called up Sango (yes  
  
he has her number cuz of Kagome).  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Sango, its me Inuyasha"  
  
"Inuyasha! Hi! What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, but Kagome has a high fever, so I'm staying over the whole day."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell the teacher and me and Miroku will bring home your homework ok?" "Great! Thanks! Bye"  
  
"bye"  
  
He hung up the phone and went to go get a warm cloth for her forehead. She  
  
was mumbling in her sleep, and he had no idea of what she was saying. So he  
  
leaned in closer and heard what she was saying. "No Inuyasha run. No! Inuyasha  
  
run! No no no!" He was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She  
  
was dreaming about him. He grabbed a chair and sat down right next to her holding her hand. Every half hour he would change the cloth. Right in the middle of  
  
changing it, Kagome opened her eyes. "Inuyasha?" She questioned. "Yes it's me.  
  
You have a high fever just lie still and get some sleep. I'll be here the whole time"  
  
he answered softly. She felt much better knowing that Inuyasha was going to be  
  
there so she closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.  
  
Inuyasha walking into the kitchen to find something to eat when he heard a  
  
loud banging on the doors. He went to the door (and stupidly, without looking through the peephole-that's why it's there), and opened it. All of the sudden he felt  
  
his breath being knocked out of him. Looking up he saw Koga looking very pissed  
  
off. "What did you do to MY WOMAN?" He demanded. "I didn't do shit. She  
  
was sick and I was staying here to help her get better." Inuyasha practically yelled  
  
at him. Little known to them, all this noise was waking up Kagome. She opened  
  
her eyes and saw the site before her. Inuyasha was a mess. His once beautiful hair  
  
was now all knotted, his clothes were all torn and bloody, but worst of all were his eyes. The once beautiful, radiant, golden orbs which held so much life were now  
  
dull, and full of pain. Kagome would of gotten up to help but she was still so sick to  
  
do anything.  
  
Lucky for her, she had her cell phone right by her bed. She tried to dial 911  
  
but she was so weak and could do it. Kagome could tell from the beginning that  
  
Inuyasha was a fighting because he was well built, but since he barely slept and was  
  
taking care of her all day, he wasn't very powerful that's why he was being beat up like that. After a few more minutes of torture, Koga left and Inuyasha was spraled  
  
all over her floor in a pool of blood, being soaked p by her carpet. Kagome got up  
  
with all of her strength and crawled over to Inuaysha. She looked over his wounds  
  
but her vision was starting to get blurry. Then she collapsed right on top of him  
  
while still holing his hand.  
  
About a half hour later, Sango and Miroku entered Kagome's apartment, to  
  
be met with a bloody Inuyasha and a sick Kagome on top. They dialed 911 and an ambulance come over right away. They were taken to the hospital and Inuyasha  
  
was put under critical condition since his injuries were not treated right away. To  
  
them it was a miracle that he was still alive and breathing. Kagome was also put  
  
under critical condition because she had a serious illness that could kill her. The  
  
whole ride over was odd. Inuyasha kept muttering "have to protect Kagome. Must  
  
protect Kagome." Even though Sango and Miroku just met Inuyasha yesterday they  
  
still felt pity on him. He was taking care of their best friend when he was attacked, beaten and almost killed, and he still wanted to protect Kagome. No guy ever  
  
wanted to do that for the fear of ending up in the hospital.  
  
To them, this showed that Inuyasha really cared about Kagome and would do  
  
anything to protect her. After a few hours the nurses went to find Sango and  
  
Miroku to tell them the news of their friends. "Well it seems like that young boy  
  
there was trying to make her fever go down. He succeeded a little but the illness got  
  
worse after he stopped treating it. And it seems like he was trying to protect her too when he was beat up. Well you can go in and see them now. They are both still on  
  
respirators and unconscious so I don't think they can hear you, but you could try."  
  
With that said the nurse walked away and in walked the two.  
  
It pained them to see the two like that. With tubes down their throats, I,V, in  
  
their arms, medicine going into Kagome, with blood being pumped into Inuyasha. It  
  
hurt so much to look at them. Kagome looked just like she was asleep but Inuyasha  
  
looked like he was in total pain. A few days passed and Kagome was allowed to go home. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha so she stayed over night.  
  
Sango came by the next day and saw Kagome sleeping in the chair with her  
  
head and arms on the bed. Sango tiptoed over to her and lightly shook her awake.  
  
"Kagome go home and take a shower and change. Ok? I'll watch over him till you  
  
get back." She said. Kagome argued but gave in and walked to her apartment. On  
  
the way she saw Hojo running towards her. "Hey Kagome! Did you break up with  
  
that Inuyasha guy yet? because I'm still available." He asked. "No Hojo I didn't. To tell you the truth he's in the hospital right now fighting for his life. Ok. I'm just  
  
going home to take a quick shower, change, and go back. Good-bye." She  
  
answered and walked away. She was going to make sure Inuyasha knew how sorry  
  
she was for what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I had fun writing this chapter.::before u criticize someone u should walk a mile in thier shoes,that way when u criticize them u're a mile away and u have their shoes.::I'll try to update sooner.....r/r or I'll cry and get Hiei to kill u 


	8. disclaimer 2

Sry for all those weird signs....my computer somehow womt show the apostrophies(or how ever u dpell it and it sucks so......I sry 


	9. Kikyo returns

*I don't own ne of the characters in this story or places or nething like that,but I wish I did.* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome got to her apartment and took a shower. She was done in 5 min, got changed,  
  
and got ready to leave. It was all her fault. If Inuyasha hadn't stayed with her he wouldn't have  
  
gotten beat up and caught the illness. Yes, this was her fault, and she was going to fix it.  
  
Inuyasha might die because of it. She left her house and went to the hospital in a rush to get there  
  
as soon as possible.  
  
She never liked hospitals. They were always so white and clean and everyone wore those  
  
green robes. She walked to the elevator and got off at the seventh floor. There she walked to Inuyasha's room. Outside the room was Sango, who seemed to be silently crying. "What's  
  
wrong Sango?" She asked. "Inu-Inu-Inuyasha." She whispered before crying again. She felt  
  
stupid. Only knowing him for a few days, and now she was crying over him.  
  
Kagome didn't like that answer, sos he flew into the room. There were doctors  
  
everywhere. One was checking the heart monitor, one was checking his blood rate, and so on and  
  
so forth. One doctor, who saw Kagome enter the room, pulled her over to the side. "We're sorry  
  
Ms.Higarashi, we don't think he'll live to long. We'll give you two a few moments." He said  
  
before leaving with all the other doctors. "OMG, this can't be happening. This can't be true. I had the disease and he tried to save me and take care of me. Now he is dying from the same  
  
disease." She thought before bursting out in tears, running to his side.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't die! Not now! You said that you would always protect me. Who  
  
will keep Koga away from me? Who? I don't want to repeat history again. Please Inuyasha,  
  
don't die on me." She screamed. She knew that Inuyasha couldn't hear her, but that didn't stop  
  
her. She just needed to yell at him. But after awhile, she gave up and started to cry on the side of  
  
the bed. Sango peered inside and saw her best friend crying over the new kid. She knew that  
  
Kagome had a thing for Inuyasha and this proved it.  
All the sudden Inuyasha spoke ((thought I was going to kill Inuyasha a second time?not  
  
likely)) "Ka-go-me. Don't cry. I'll be fine. You'll see." "Inuyasha, how can you say that? You  
  
look like you are about to die." She exclaimed with more tears threatening to fal. Inuyasha didn't  
  
like to see her like that. He raised a hand to her face and wiped the tears away. "My body is  
  
different, remember? Take these tubes and wires and anything else out. This way my body can  
  
heal on it's own. Please." Asked Inuaysha. She hoped he was right, so she pulled out all the  
  
tubes and wires and anything else that was inside of him.  
  
With everything out of Inuyasha's body, he started to heal. Al the holes where the tubes were closed up, all the scratches healed. All together he healed pretty quickly. "Thanks Kagome." He told her. Not bothering to answer him she threw herself at him and started crying all over  
  
again. "Kagome why the tears?" He asked. "I'm just so happy you are alive" she answered. "But  
  
it's all my fault to begin with." He didn't care, as long as Kagome was alive, he was happy. He, in  
  
turn, hugged her back. He heard her sniffle a few times, the he heard nothing. He looked down  
  
and found her asleep. He pick her bridal and carried her outside with the others. Unknowingly to  
  
them, Koga was listening close by. "I will get you Inuyasha, if it's the last thing I do." he said  
  
before storming off into the light.  
Inuyasha brought kagome to Sango's Car and sat in the back, with Kagome on his lap.  
  
((still sleeping)) Miroku and Sango both sat in the front and drove Inuaysha to his Apartment.  
  
"Thanks for the lift. I'm going inside and I'm going to relax. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."  
  
He said before walking inside and going into the elevator. He looked down at Kagome and saw  
  
her peaceful sleeping face. "I feel so bad for her. She had to go through so much. First losing her  
  
family, then having a psycho being over obsessed with her, then almost losing me. She's had it  
  
worse then me." he thought, his eyes never leaving her face. The elevator stopped, and he got off. He brought Kagome into her bedroom and put her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and left to his own room,  
  
After falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms, she had a strange dream....  
  
~*dream*~  
  
Kagome raced out of her house to head off to school when she saw her brother searching  
  
for their cat. They decided to check the well house incase he was in there. She walked in and  
  
found the cat right by the ancient well. All of the sudden a giant centipede came out of the well. It  
  
grabbed her and pulled her inside. She kept saying that she wanted the jewel, but Kagome didn't  
  
know what she was talking about. Suddenly a pink light shot out of her hand, sending the centipede flying somewhere else inside of the well. Kagome finally got out of the well and saw  
  
that she was no where near her house. The only thing she recognized was the giant tree.  
  
She ran toward it but found that a boy was pinned to it. He looked really strange. He had  
  
dog ears on top of his head. To her, he looked pretty cute. She decided to touch them. She just  
  
about got up to them when.......  
  
Ding ding ding  
  
Her alarm clock went off. She had to go to school. She already missed almost 2 weeks.  
  
She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wake her up. When she was done, she got dressed in her school uniform and went next door to walk with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha woke up and got dressed. He didn't bother with a shower because he took one  
  
the night before. He quickly grabbed breakfast and ran out the door. He almost tripped over  
  
something but caught his balance. He looked down and saw Kagome asleep against the wall. He  
  
had to admit that she looked really cute when she slept. He bent down and shook her awake,  
  
"come on, wake up Kagome." He whispered. "Inuyasha...I'm tired" she said yawning at the end.  
  
He helped her stand and they walked into the elevator.  
  
Inuaysha had his arm wrapped around her waist to help support her, while she leaned her head on him. They exited the building and started walking towards school. Kikyo was watching  
  
this from the side of the building, her rage rising. "How dare she touch my bank, and look like me. Inuyasha you will be mine, and only mine." She walked away planning her scheme.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at school, to be met with Sango anf Miroku. They were  
  
both stunned at how fast Inuyasha had healed. They started talking when Kiyko showed up. "Inu-  
  
baby, I transferred schools to be with you. Isn't that great?" She exclaimed. They all turned to  
  
Inuyasha, who had a looked of terror on hid face. He backed up ((still holding Kagome's hand)),  
  
turned and ran. Kagome just ran, not knowing where he was taking her.  
Inuyasha finally slowed down, and came to a stop, somewhere on the other side of the  
  
school. "Inuyasha...who...was....that?" Kagome asked between breaths. "That was Kikyo. I  
  
swear, she's stalking me." He answered. "Don't feel bad. Koga stalks me. We are both stalking  
  
victims." "Yea I guess you're right." With that said, they both walked back to Miroku and Sango,  
  
to find them yelling at Kikyo.  
  
"Can't you see that he doesn't want you around?" Yelled Sango  
  
"Yeah, that's why he transferred schools." Miroku yelled.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. He loves me." Kikyo screamed. "yeah, that's why he ran away from you."Screamed back Sango.  
  
"Why you little..."she started before Inuyasha butted int.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" "I came to see you, Inu-Baby." She answered. "I  
  
came here to get away from you." He yelled. "But Inu-...." "Kikyo shut up. Can't you see he  
  
doesn't love you and doesn't want you around? Get a life and go away." Kagome butted in while  
  
screaming her head off.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave for now. This is not over yet." She said while storming off. "Arigato  
  
Kagome. I wonder why she really came though." Asked Inuaysha. "I don't know? Let's just get through school for now." She exclaimed, before grabbing Inuyasha's hand and running off  
  
towards the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sry I haven't updated in awhile. I'll be going away all next week so hold on tight till I get baq next Sunday. R/R or I'll cry and get Hiei 2 kill u all..........and maybe I'll plot something evil......... 


	10. Inuyasha's confession

*sry ma computer is screwed up .this is the 6th time I am typing it ..u better like it...((I don't own inuyasha if I did he would be tied up in ma closet along w/ Hiei and Kenshin))also I don't own Dave & Busters or Ambercrombie*  
  
Kagome ran to class with Inuyasha right behind her. They ran out of breath but  
  
took their seats. One minute later in ran Sango and Miroku, also out of breath. The bell  
  
rang and class started. After 5 minutes they all got bored, so Inuaysha made a paper  
  
football and they all started playing. In the corner of the room sat Kikyo and Koga. Both  
  
were jealous. They didn't like seeing their ex-boyfriend and girlfriend playing with  
  
someone else. This made them angry. They wanted them back and would do anything in  
  
the process.  
  
When class ended, they all strode over to Inuaysha's black convertible. "haha we  
  
won. You tow have to buy me and Sango lunch." praised Miroku. "yea yea whatever."  
  
mumbled Inuyasha. They hoped in and drove to Dave & Buster's. they all decided to  
  
skip the rest of the day and relax. Inuyasha drove them to the park because the girls  
  
wanted to see the cherry blossom trees. They got out and walked into the park. Miroku  
  
was up front with Sango holding her hand. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed her  
  
looking at all of the trees and flowers. He then had a plan.  
  
He woild skip tomarrow and take Kagome to the park, and have a romantic lunch  
  
under the sherry blossom trees. All the time he was thinking, he didn't notice that  
  
Kagome had taken his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "This plan had better  
  
convince her that I love her." he thought. "I hope he loves me like I love him." She  
  
thought.  
  
In the shadows, close by, lurked Narkaku. "Kagome, I will have you, no matter  
  
what it takes." He said shrinking even further into the shadows. The four walked to a  
  
lake and sat down. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and so did Miroku with Sango.  
  
Kagome had been so tired that day, that she just fell asleep right there. So did Sango.  
  
The boys noticed this but waited a little longer. They wanted them in their laps for just a  
  
little longer. When the sun started to set over the lake, they got up and started to walk  
  
home.  
  
They both went their separate ways, carrying the women of their dreams. When  
  
Inuyasha entered the apartment, he brought Kagome to her room. He put her down and  
  
stared at the bed, suddenly becoming very tired himself. He fell asleep and  
  
unconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
Inuyasha woke up sometime around 7:30 and remembered his plans. He got up  
  
and looked at the peaceful face of Kagome. He wrote a note and left it by her bedside  
  
table and left. Kagome woke up about 2 hours later to find she was very late for school.  
  
"Oh no the teachers are going to kill me." She started screaming. She then saw the not  
  
and read it:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
Meet me at the park at 11:00. I have a surprise for you. Meet me under the tree right  
  
next to the lake.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"I guess I should go. He has a surprise for me. I wonder what it is?" she thought  
  
to herself. She then got dressed in low-rise capri, a red Ambercrombie t- shirt, and red K-  
  
Swiss sneakers. She combed her hair and left. She started walking to the park when  
  
Koag showed up.  
  
"Hi Kagome." He said.  
  
"Go away Koga." She said holding back her anger.  
  
"Kagome,baby, aren't you glad to see me?" he asked stepping closer.  
  
"NO! I never want to see you again. Godd-bye." She screamed before storming off  
  
Inuaysha had everything perfect. He had a picnic right by the lake. He wore a  
  
red button up shirt with all but the top 4 buttons buttoned ((hold in your drool)),black  
  
skater pants with a silver chain, and black Etnies. Also his hair was down. It was left to  
  
blow in the breeze.  
  
He spotted Kagome making her way over to him. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Inuyasha.why all this?" she asked. "Because I wanted to tell you something." He  
  
said. "Then spill, I'm listening." She said sitting down.  
  
"Well the thing is Kagome, I think I'm in love with you. You shed tears for me  
  
when no one has ever done that. I love you and I hope you feel the same." He said  
  
waiting nervously for the answer. Completely lost for words, Kagome dived at his and  
  
kissed his fully on the lips. Inuyasha was surprised but kissed back. He put his tongue  
  
by the entrance to her mouth and begged to be let in. This whole time, Kagome's hands  
  
were caressing his ears making him purr. When they stopped for air Kagome spoke.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha.I love you too, I really do." After that moment they ate and  
  
talked until Kagome threw off her socks and shoes. "Kagome what are you doing?"  
  
Inuyasha asked. "I'm going for a swim, want to join me?" she answered. "sure." He  
  
said throwing off his shoes and finally his shirt. Kagome was surprised at how well  
  
toned his chest was. Kagome caught her staring and she blushed. They dived in and  
  
played games till it got dark out. They walked home and went straight for her apartment.  
  
They walked inside the bedroom and fell right asleep on the bed. Kagome was curled up  
  
in her arms and they fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Kagome woke up around 9:00 and noticed an arm around her waist. She turned  
  
her head and saw Inuyasha's peaceful sleeping face. It was just then that she  
  
remembered what had happened the day before. She tried to move, but with forceful  
  
arms, she was pulled even closer. She turned to face him and fell asleep knoing this was  
  
right. Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome in his arms. He checked to make sure she had  
  
clothes on and she did. He carefully tried to remove her arms from his shirt, but she had  
  
a death grip on him.  
  
"Kagome he whishpered. "Good morning." She said while yawning. "I'll go  
  
and make some coffee." He said getting up and going to the kitchen. All of the sudden  
  
she heard a loud noise and ran inot the kitchen. There was Inuyasha, unconscious on the  
  
floor with Naraku. "Naraku." Was all she could say before being knocked out and  
  
dragged out of the apartment. Inside was an unconscious Inuyasha, knowing Kagome  
  
was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sry it took so long.but ma dad took the computer 2 get fixed and rite kno I'm secretly typing on ma sis's laptop. I'll give u a hint on the 11th chapter.Kagome ALMOST gets raped...see ya soon!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. disclaimer 3

I'm sry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy lately.plus I think I need a phsyciatrist.((the person that helps u w/ ur dreams))I can never get outta this place that is filled w/ tubes and slides and mini-roller coasters.i vant get out.i promise 2 update sooooon 


End file.
